


you're beautiful, but you aren't for me

by SunburntCoffee



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Heartbreak, Literature, Love, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Story - Freeform, Other, Poetry, Sonnet, but really this is for everyone in general, just read it honestly it isnt that painful, lol jk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunburntCoffee/pseuds/SunburntCoffee
Summary: a sonnet for those who loved, and loved, and loved, and loved.there is only so much you can take,put yourself first if there is no more love to give.





	you're beautiful, but you aren't for me

**you’re beautiful, but you aren’t for me**  
this letter might be the most painful one I’ve written  
but even that, you won’t see  
you are a perfect sign of something great in this world  
my words may seem a little extreme  
but my eyes can only see the beauty in you,  
that I completely ignore the pain that I feel

I don’t know what it is about you  
but it’s something that hinders me to walk away  
I don’t ask for any love that is due  
because I know you won’t care if I stay

my tongue is bruised with teeth marks of my own  
when you speak of her with poetry in your voice  
I respond with a smile on my face, leaving my thoughts all alone  
staying quiet as I can be, even if my mind is full of noise

nevertheless, as difficult as it may seem  
the stars find a way to align somehow  
with all the love that I continue to keep,  
you can love me tomorrow, you can love her now.

it is only merriment that I want you to have  
the stars aligning for you is already an implementation  
you deserve a love that is going to last  
a grin on your face is my most ridiculous ambition

for there are thousands of words that I could write you  
there are only a few that would suffice  
what I feel for you is true  
you can see it in my eyes

but there was not one day  
when you took the time to look into them  
in my bed, I lay  
only then, the pain reaches an extent  
  
how insane it is to think that my fingers write poetry for you,  
my mouth speaks as if you were the center of the universe.  
it is in my full understanding that giving back the love, you can’t do  
because your heart is in the place of the reserved.  
  
but I can admire you from here  
maybe a poem or two would do  
or perhaps a sob or a tear  
just to get rid of all my blues  
  
despite the distress that is currently surrounding my head  
I expect nothing from you in return  
I’ll give everything to you, I’ll give my best  
and I’ll wait for the candle in my heart to burn

you are like a song that is cursed  
too beautiful, too real  
with an undying harmonic verse  
that is too hard to conceal  
  
  
_In the end, you still won’t know_  
_you still won’t see_  
_**you’re so, so beautiful**_  
_**but unfortunately, you are not for me.**_  
                                                                  


End file.
